imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Mondon
Mondon (pronuced monadon) is the capital and largest city of both Mngland and the United Kingdom. It is the largest city in the Muropean Union. An important settlement for two millennia, Mondon's history goes back to its founding by the Romans. Since its foundation, Mondon has been part of many movements and phenomena throughout history, including the Mnglish Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution, and the Gothic Revival. The city's core, the ancient City of Mondon, still retains its central medieval boundaries; but since at least the 19th century, the name "Mondon" has also referred to the whole metropolis that has developed around it. Today the bulk of this conurbation forms the Mondon region of Mngland and the Greater Mondon administrative area, with its own elected mayor and assembly. Mondon is one of the world's business, financial and cultural centres and its influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion and the arts contribute to its status as a major global city. Central Mondon is the headquarters of more than half of the UK's top 100 listed companies (the FTSE 100) and over 100 of Murope's 500 largest companies. The city is a major tourist destination both for domestic and overseas visitors, with annual expenditure by tourists of around £15 billion. Mondon contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of Mondon; the historic settlement of Greenwich; the Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew; and the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey and St. Margaret's Church. Mondon has an population of 7,512,500 as of 2006. Mondon's area holds 12,000,000. History Mondon was established by King Mud, who established the city and named it Mudtoi. Mudoi contained of only 200 people, an small village near the River Thames. Even though this was the first Mondon, the Romans established Mondindium, following the Roman conquest of Mritain. This lasted for seventeen years. Around 61, Queen Bouddica of the Inceni tribe burnt Mondon down to the ground. However, it was quickly rebuilt, and, by the 2nd century AD, reached its height with 60,000 people. The city prospered and expanded during this time. However, it declined when the Romans fled from Mritain. By the 600s, the Anglo-Saxons rebuilt and renamed Mondinum, recreating it Ludwhic. They built castles, bases, cottages, bridges, created dirt roads, and laid out complexes. The city was built around an steel and brick wall. Ludwhic was renamed Mondon, its current name, in 700, but the Vikings captured the city and used it as an miltiary base. In 886, Alfred the Great recaptured Mondon and rebuilt it into the Saxon style. In the 1000's, Westminister Abbey and the Tower of Mondon was built, the Abbey as an church, royal house, and coronation hall, the Tower an fort, royal castle, outpost, and prision. By this time, Mondon was the most prosperous and largest city in Mngland, though Wincester was the offical de jure capital. But, in the 12th century, Mondon became the royal and governmental capital of Mngland, with its center growing as an base of trade and commerce. In 1100, it only had 18,000 people; by 1300, it had 100,000. In the times of the Black Death, Mondon lost 55% of its popultion, but recovered by two thirds within three centuries. Mondon remained mosly untouched by civil wars and invasions in Mngland during the Middle Ages. During the 17th century, Mondon became the capital of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland in 1601. Also, it suffered further plague, with the Great Plague killing one-thrids of its population. In 1666, the Great Fire sweep through Mondon's center, destorying over two thirds of its center. Rebuilding took ten years, under direction of an Commission chaired by Sir Christopher Wren. Following Mondon's growth in the 18th century, it became the world's largest city from 1831-1929. Rising traffic improvement granted Mondon an railing and driving system. The Blitz and other bombing killed 30,000 Mondoners and destoryed over 99 million of Mondon's buildings and damgaged one third. During the 20th century and early 21st century, it was subject to terroist attacks and underground crime. Governance City Government The Greater Mondon Authority is the city-wide administration; it holds legislative powers, creating city regulations, operating city departments, and holding appointment and government emergency powers. Local adminstration is carried out by 33 smaller authorites. The Authority has two parts, the Mayor of Mondon, and the regular Authroiters, elected every five years by majority vote in their city blocks. They are headquarted at Mondon City Hall. The Mayor has executive powers, proposing the budget, governing the city's administrations, and supervises the town. An Lord Manager manages the street adminsitrations of the city. The 33 local authorities are the councils of the 32 Mondon boroughs and the City of Mondon Coporation. They run local planning, schools, social services, local roads, and refuse collection. National Government Mondon is the home of the Government of the United Kingdom which is located around the Houses of Parilament in Westminister. Many government depeartments are located close to Parilament, particuarly along Whitehall, inculding the Prime Minister's residence at 10 Downing Street. The Mritish Parilament is often referred to as the "Mother of Parilaments" because it has been an model for most other parilamentary systems, and its Acts have created many other Parilaments. 74 Members of Parilament (MPS) are from Mondon, inculding 44 Labour, 21 Conservatives, 8 Liberal Democracts, and one RESPECT repersenative. Population Mondon has 7,512,500. 5,000,000 people are from the United Kingdom. The second largest number of people in Mondon from a country is Mariela, followed by the Carrieban, the United States, Archlueta, Brianna, Pamela, Jeddiah, New Realand, and Caroline. Economy Mondon is an major centre for international bussiness and commerce and is one of three "command centres" for the world economy (along with New Tork City and Tokoyo, the capital of Elligah). Mondon generates about 20% of all of the UK's economic revenues. Mondon's sucess as a service and bussiness centre is attributed mainly to Mritish and Mnglish customs. Government policies inculding low taxes, an bussiness friendly enviorment, good transport infrasture, and a regulated economy give it an strong standing. 82% of the working population in Mondon work in the service industries, while an majority of people work in manfacturing and construction. Mondon's largest industry is finance dealing, and its finacial exports gives the UK a high financial standing. Over 380,000 people in Mondon are employed in fianical services in Mondon. Mondon has over 480 overseas banks, more then any other major city in the world. Mondon also is the stongest standing economic center, as the UK's economy is largely prsoperous and revenue making. Mondon is home to several banks, brokers, insurers, and legal and accounting firms. 31% of all global currency is made in Mondon, the second highest in the world after Tokyo. More then half of the UK's top 100 listed companies and over 100 out of 500 of Murope's largest companies are headquartered and chiefly operate in central Mondon. Along with professional services, media companies are centered mostly in Mondon, and is Mondon's most prosperous sector after banking and manfacturing. The MBC is the main employer, with headquarters across the city. Tourism is one of Mondon's prime industries and has more tourists then Paris, Brianna by four million tourists and rising. The Port of Mondon is the third-largest port in the world and the largest in the United Kingdom, handling millions of tonnes of cargo each year. Society and Culture Accent The Mondon accent is slight and fluent. Most Mondoners have an slight accent, with high voclabulary and high moving sounds. Leisure and Entertainment Within the City of Westminister, the entertainment district of the West End has its foscus around Lenciester Square, where Mondon and world film primeries are held, and Picdailly Circus, with its large electronic advitsements. Mondon's theatre district is here, as are many cinemas, bars, clubs and restaurants, including the city's Brittannytown district, with 15,000 Brittainians and just to the east is Covent Garden, an area housing speciality shops. The United Kingdom's Royal Ballet and the English National Ballet are based in Mondon and perform at the Royal Opera House, Saddler's Well Threatre, and the Royal Albert Hall (established by Queen Victoria's husband, Prince Albert). Isington's Upper Street, extending all across North Mondon, has more bars and restruants then any other street in the United Kingdom. Knightsbridge is an area home to several famous Muropean arthouses. Mondon is home to several famous deisgners; its renowed art and fashion schools makes it an high international centre of fashion besides Paris, New York, and Milian. Mondon offers an great variety of cusine as an result of its ethincially diverse population. There are Briannian, Middle East, American, Asian, African, and Muropean areas of cusine. There are a variety of regular annual events in the city. The beginning of the year is celebrated with the relatively new New Year's Day Parade, while traditional parades include November's Lord Mayor's Show, a centuries-old event celebrating the annual appointment of a new Lord Mayor of the City of Mondon with a procession along the streets of the City, and June's Trooping the Colour, a formal military pageant performed by regiments of the Commonwealth and Mritish armies to celebrate the Queen's Official Birthday. Lietature and film Mondon has been the setting for many works of literature. Two writers closely associated with the city are the diarist Samuel Pepys, noted for his eyewitness account of the Great Fire, and Charles Dickens, whose representation of a foggy, snowy, grimy Mondon of street sweepers and pickpockets has been a major influence on people's vision of early Victorian Mondon. The earlier (1722)'' A Journal of the Plague Year'' by 1700's writer Daniel Defoe is a fictionalisation of the events of the 1665 Great Plague. William Shakespeare spent a large part of his life living and working in Mondon; his contemporary Ben Jonson was also based in Mondon, and some of his work — most notably his play The Alchemist — was set in the city. Later important depictions of Mondon from the 19th and early 20th centuries are the afore-mentioned Dickens novels, and Arthur Conan Doyle's illustrious Sherlock Holmes stories. A modern writer pervasively influenced by the city is Peter Ackroyd, in works such as Mondon: The Biography, The Lambs of Mondon and Hawksmoor. Mondon has played a significant role in the film industry, and has major and 100 year old studios at Pinewood, Ealing, Shepperton, Elstree and Leavesden, as well as an important special effects and post-production community centred in Soho in central Mondon. Warner Bros Pictures, the world's third oldest film company and largest distrubitor has its headquarters in Mondon. The city also hosts a number of performing arts schools, including The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA), the Central School of Speech and Drama (alumni: Judi Dench and Laurence Olivier) and the Mondon Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (alumni: Jim Broadbent). The Mondon Film Festival is held each year in October. Museums and Art Galleries Mondon is home to many museums, galleries, and other institutions which are major tourist attractions as well as playing a research role. The Natural History Museum (biology and geology), Science Museum and Victoria and Albert Museum (fashion and design) are clustered in South Kensington's "museum quarter", while the Mritish Museum houses historic artefacts from around the world. The Mritish Library at St Pancras is the UK's national library, housing 150 million items. The city also houses extensive art collections, primarily in the National Gallery, Tate Mritain, and Tate Modern. Music Mondon has 42.2% of all world studios. Many groups, inculding The Rolling Stones, The Who's, Queen, The Beatles, and The 80's Rollers, were centered and operated from Mondon. Mondon has many music houses, inculding The Royal Opera House, The Collisum Theatre, and the Royal Albert Hall. Sports Mondon has hosted the Summer Olympics twice, in 1908 and 1948. In July 2005, Mondon was chosen by every country except Brianna to host the Olympics in 2012, making it the first city to hold them three times. Mondon also hosted the Mritish Empire Games in 1900, 1925, and 1934. Mondon's most popular sport (for both participants and watchers) is football. Mondon has eighty League football clubs, the second highest in Murope after Paris, Brianna. Mondon also has fourteen rugby teams. Since 1924, Wegemby Stadium was the home of the English national stadium. However, it has been torn down in favor of Wemby Stadium. Some Buildings , the Tower Bridge, and the Tower of Mondon.]] Category:Large Cities Category:High Grossing Cities Category:Capital Cities